The present invention generally relates to a method of playing a game utilizing a plurality of sound lines which are components of a song or ensemble, each of which may be reproduced either alone or together with any number of the other sound lines. The game is preferably included as an adjunct, secondary event, bonus feature to a basic casino video game.
Listening to musical songs is increasingly becoming a favorite pastime and hobby. Historically songs have been recorded by assembling all of the musicians at a single location to perform the music, which was recorded in real time at the location. Also, a common recording technique involves using several microphones selectively placed about a recording studio where assembled musicians perform a song such that each microphone picks up sound primarily from a nearby one or group of the musicians and such that each microphone is used to record predominantly a single instrumentalistor vocalist, which recording is maintained on a separate recording track and is later mixed or layered with other tracks to create a recorded song. The recording engineers may filter certain sounds or frequencies from a particular track without affecting other tracks, may modify the volume of each track relative to other tracks (i.e., balance the tracks), and may perform other modifications to the tracks in connection with the mixing or layering operation.
More recent recording practices, especially those involving famous musicians or musicians in high demand, involve recording a particular musician playing his or her part in a recording studio on a particular day, and having a different musician performing his or her part at the same or a different recording studio, at a later time during the same day or on a different day. For example, a drummer may play the drum part of a song and have the drum performance recorded on a separate track, the bass player may play the bass part of a song and have that performance recorded on yet a different track, a piano player may play the piano part of a song and have that performance recorded on another track, etc., until all the parts have been recorded on separate tracks. The recording engineers will then appropriately modify and mix the tacks to create the final recording of the song.
The present invention involves a game that utilizes a plurality of sound lines (or sound tracks) which are components of a song or ensemble where each sound line may be reproduced either alone or together with any number of other sound lines.